Regenerated
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When Tamora sees Felix die in his game she remembers losing Brad. But Felix promises her that when he dies he will regenerate and come back to her. Pure Fluff with a bit of crying so enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Regenerated

Tamora Calhoun was on her way back from Hero's Duty and was on her way to see her husband Fix-It Felix Jr. Hard to believe that a no nonsense sergeant could be crazy about an eight inch, goofy handy man. But she was and that was all that mattered. His game was still going and she hid in the shadows so the player wouldn't see her and think the game was glitching. Felix was fixing the windows while Ralph was smashing them. She smiled at her little handyman as he smiled and moved quickly fixing the windows faster than Ralph could smash them. Then it happened and the incident made Calhoun's blood run cold with fear.

Felix was on the fourth level of the penthouse fixing a window when a kid accidentally moved him to close to the right. A small brick that Ralph smashed fell and hit Felix on the head causing him to fall. He hit the ground and was lying perfectly still as he held a white flower in his hands dead as a door nail. "Ah man I lost the game," the kid whined and left the game for the arcade was closing. Tamora stood still in the shadows waiting for Felix to regenerate himself.

"Come on Fix-It what is taking you so long?" she demanded. Then a horrible thought came to her. What if Fix-It was actually dead? Tears threatened to flow from her cheeks but she refused to shed them. No, he wasn't dead any minute now he will be regenerated and they would go home same as always. Soon the arcade closed and she heard Ralph hop down from the penthouse.

"Hey Felix, the game is over," the big guy called. In a flash Felix was up and smiling at his friends.

"I'm okay," he said smiling. Tamora let a sigh of relief but the familiar feeling of losing someone she loved haunted her. What if Felix did die for real what would she do if she ever lost him? Brad was her dead fiancé but he wasn't real so their love wasn't real but her Felix was real. She couldn't imagine life without him. She came out of the shadows to greet him and his face just lit up. "Hey honey how was your game?" he asked. He hopped up to meet her height and planted a small peck on the cheek.

"Just fine sweetie, but only two people won the medal," she said smiling but when she saw him. She had this urge to pick him up and hold him as tight as she could so nothing could hurt him.

"Well I'll leave you two alone I promised Venelope we would hang out so have a good night you two," Ralph said as he and Felix high fived each other and the giant went off to find the President of Sugar Rush.

"Well honyglows let's go home. Unless you want to go somewhere else before we go home," Felix said trying to be considerate.

"No, let's just go home," she said putting on a smile. As they walked she kept looking at his head and wondered if he was hurt. She knew characters died in their games would be regenerated back but did they ever have bruises from their previous deaths. She never noticed any on her before but when it came to Felix she was extremely overprotective. They got home and Felix did what he always did and that was cook dinner. Since his Tammy's game was harder he thought he should make her dinner so she could get more rest. Of course she hardly slept anyways but he did it for her because he loved her.

"Here you are sweetie, meat loaf, mac and cheese and green beans your favorite," he said smiling up at her. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. Still worried about his previous death Tamora began to get nervous.

"Um Felix come here," she said trying to sound casual but her voice sounded scared.

"What is wrong Tammy, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I am fine I just wanted to hold you for a minute okay," she said trying to be her sergeant self but Felix wasn't fooled. Still he sat on her lap as she requested and she took off his hat and rain her fingers through his hair. No bruises were seen and no damage was done. "Felix, how many times have you um died in your game?" she asked fighting a tear.

"Oh well I honestly don't know I have been plugged in for a while I lost count I think after 50. Why do you ask?" he asked unsure where the question came up.

"Because I saw you die and I was scared because you weren't regenerating and I thought you died for real," she cried unable to hide it.

"Easy honey I am okay look I am sorry that I scared you but I couldn't regenerate till the game was officially over. By then the arcade was closing and I had to stay dead till the cost was clear. I never meant to scare you," he said hugging her. He felt like an idiot if he knew she was watching he would have regenerated quicker. She lost someone she loved once and him dying like that must have really scared her.

"I never saw you die before and it just brought back memories of Brad. Oh Fix-It look at me all mushy. It is just I love you short stack and I don't want nothing bad to happen to you," she said holding onto him tighter.

"Nothing bad will happen, I got Ralph watching my back and Venelope, and mostly importantly I got you," he said running his fingers through a strand of her hair.

"Just promise me you will be more careful, okay soldier," she said firmly.

"Mam, yes mam," he said saluting her causing her to laugh and kiss him. Later that night she pulled him as close to her as she could and kissed him goodnight. They went back to work and she was still worried about him dying in his game but he made a promise to her. When he died he would regenerate and come back home to her. And that is exactly what he did for a long time.

The End

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Till next time.


End file.
